Crossing Over
by Mummyluvr
Summary: 14 drabbles strung together to make an awesome story. Dean has a secret, and when Sammy finds out, things go downhill fast! Spoilers for BUBS.
1. Something They Hunted

Ok, so last night I was watching Roadkill, and I got this awesome idea that wouldn't leave me alone. This story is that idea. If any of you have read my other series of drabbles, "How Secrets Lead to Death," you'll find the format really familiar. This is basically 14 drabbles strung together to make a totally awesome story.

Enjoy!

**Title:** Crossing Over

**Summary:** 14 Drabbles that make a really cool story when strung together. Basically, Dean has a secret, nad things go downhill when Sammy finds out.

**Warnings:** Well, I hate to give things away, but I don't wanna make you cry. There's a character death.

**Disclaimer:** So totally not mine...

* * *

Present Day

It was a mistake, his finding out. They'd been on a simple hunt, and Dean's gun had been knocked from his grasp. As he scrambled to grab it, the ghost of the axe-murderer had appeared. In a desperate attempt to save his brother's life, Sam had raised his own weapon and fired.

Rock salt exploded from the gun just as Dean retrieved his weapon and stood. The salt hit him square in the back, and just like that, he was gone. Vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sam had stood silently for a moment, staring at the empty space his older brother had previously occupied. The offending ghost had vanished as soon as the shot had gone off… and so had Dean.

"What the _hell_ did you do that for?"

The younger hunter spun at the sound of his brother's voice. Dean was behind him, a look of mixed hurt and fear in his eyes.

And that's when Sammy figured it out. His brother was dead. His brother was something they hunted.

* * *

So, what do you think? You gonna finish? 


	2. Real Bullets

Five Months Earlier

For Dean, the moment was surreal. It was impossible. No. Sam hadn't been smart enough to use real bullets last time, why would he this time? Well, because he wasn't Sam. He was… Dean didn't know who he was, and really wasn't in any mood to find out.

He stumbled backwards on the dock, looking up at Sammy's cold, merciless eyes before plunging back into the lake, feeling like a doomed Smallvillian boyfriend that had just been caught off-guard by one of the Luthers. It was going to be one of the last things he would ever really feel.

That, and hurt. That, and betrayal. That, and an overpowering need to save his little brother, no matter the cost.

He wasn't about to leave Sammy alone. No now. Not ever.


	3. The Kryptonite Clause

Present Day

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked, glancing nervously at the… _thing_ driving the car.

"Didn't want to freak you out," the ghost replied.

"Yeah? Well you're doing a piss-poor job."

The ghost sighed, running a spectral hand through his spectral hair. "Look, this isn't exactly easy for either of us, so-"

"How?" Sam interrupted, "where? I think I deserve to know."

"You wouldn't remember," Dean muttered, "you weren't exactly yourself that day."

* * *

OK, for anyone wondering about the chapter name, I used to watch Smallville, and every time Clark was infected with red kryptonite and did soemthing stupid/crazy, he would make everything better again by telling people that he wasn't himself. Ahh... yes, it's (hopefully) all making sense now... 


	4. He Knew

Five Months Earlier

He was lying face-down in the water, but wasn't choking. He could hear his phone ringing, but couldn't find the strength to answer it. He already knew, even as Jo's footsteps splashed through the frigid water. He knew.


	5. Again With The Real Bullets

Present Day

"I did it, didn't I?" Sam asked, twiddling his thumbs and keeping his head down.

"Meg did it," Dean clarified, "it wasn't you."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because when you try to kill me, you do it with rock salt. She's the only one B.A. enough to use real bullets."

"That isn't funny."


	6. Sam Could Never Know

Five Months Earlier

He had felt the bullet, a _real_ bullet, pierce his heart. Had felt the blood seeping out of his heart and into him. And then the water. Even if the bullet hadn't killed him, the freezing water would have. He was doomed.

Jo didn't seem to notice that his heart wasn't beating, that he was freakishly cold, that he didn't seem to be in real pain. He was drinking to take the shock away, to numb senses that were numb anyway.

She pulled a bullet out of him, something ethereal that was probably only there because he wanted it to be… _needed_ it to be. If it wasn't, then Sam would know.

Sam could never know.


	7. Location, Location

Present Day

The water rippled under the dock, peaceful waves crashing slowly against wooden supports as the two brothers, one dead, one not, stared into the depths.

"You're still down there, aren't you?" Sam asked, his face set, eyes threatening to start leaking at any moment.

Dean just shook his head. "Not anymore."

"I have to burn what's left, Dean," the younger insisted, "you can't stay here."

"It's my afterlife," the elder pointed out, "and I can do whatever I want in it."

"You really want to stay?"

"I want to help you."

"Where's your body, Dean?"


	8. The Light

Five Months Earlier

There was a light, shining just to his left, a little pinpoint in the dark, rainy night as he went after whatever his brother had become. The light was warm, and welcoming. It was a release, possibly the same one that Tessa had told him about back in that hospital. It was peaceful and calm, and oh-so inviting. Part of him wanted to jump out of the car and go right up to it and never have to feel the pain and abandonment and loneliness again. Part of him wanted to stay.

Most of him wanted to stay.

He had to save Sam.


	9. Persuasion

Present Day

"It's time to move on, Dean."

"I'm serious, here, Sammy," the ghost said, "I'm not gonna leave."

"Just go toward the light."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Maybe I can make you."


	10. Like A Cockroach

Five Months Earlier

It knew. He could feel it as soon as those black, pitiless eyes turned on him. _It knew_.

But maybe Sam didn't. Maybe there was still hope. Maybe that thing wouldn't tell him, maybe it would keep its trap shut. Maybe…

_"Back from the dead… like a cockroach…"_

Just a hint. It was only a hint. If Sam wasn't awake, he wouldn't even hear… hopefully, Sam was out cold.


	11. Dean Didn't Beg

Present Day

"You're trapped, Dean," the psychic insisted, "and I just want to let you go."

"I'm not trapped," the ghost shot back, "I want this. _Please_."

Sam faltered, journal open in his hands. He couldn't remember Dean ever begging before. Dean was too strong to beg. His heart was too full of stubborn pride, his will too strong. No, Dean didn't beg.

Then again, this thing wasn't really Dean.


	12. All He Had

Five Months Earlier

Sam put a steadying hand on his brother's shoulder and an involuntary shiver ran through the older man's figure. He could feel the pressure of Sam's hand, knew it was there, but that was it. No warmth, no love, no tenderness. Nothing from that touch, not even within his own heart.

He was empty, only filled with the strong urge to protect what he had left, _all_ he had left. He had to save Sammy. That freakin' light could wait.


	13. Gone

Present Day

Dean was gone before Sam had even finished the first line of the exorcism. He just rippled and disappeared and that was that. No more ghostie.

Sammy had a feeling that his brother wasn't really gone, that he was staying just out of sight, somehow, trying to hang on to what he had left.

He closed the journal, deciding that it was probably easier to let Dean figure things out on his own than to force him into some other dimension.

He was gone. Really, truly gone. No body to bury, no bones to salt, not even a ghost to deal with. Just… _gone_.


	14. Crossing Over

Five Years Later

The little boy had an imaginary friend. He called him Dean. Said he always wore a leather jacket, golden necklace, and torn jeans. Said he was tall, with hazel eyes and sandy hair. Said that sometimes, when he got sad or angry, he would drip water onto the floor, or his shoulder would bleed a little bit.

Dean told the boy that he was always going to be there, told him once that the light was gone, and would never come back. Dean sounded sad, and the boy picked up on it. The boy told his daddy.

His daddy, a tall, dark-haired man named Sam, immediately went to the attic and grabbed an old journal. He flipped through the pages, shuddering as the temperature in the room dropped.

"I never hurt you," a sad voice muttered quietly from behind him. Sam spun around to see his brother, bleeding badly from his left shoulder and dripping cool water onto the exposed floorboards, "why don't you love me anymore?"

"What happened to you?" Sam asked, his voice barely a whisper as he looked into haunted and betrayed eyes, "what happened?"

"I stayed," Dean whispered, voice weak and high, almost like a child's, "I stayed, but you didn't want me. You got a wife and a kid, and you've never told them about me. I stayed to _save _you, Sammy. I keep the house safe, I keep the demon out. Isn't that good enough?"

"You can't stay here."

"I can't leave. The light's gone. They got tired of waiting, and I can't leave. I don't want to. I want to stay with you. I want things to be like they used to. Why can't we be brothers again?"

Sam sighed, finally finding the correct exorcism in the beat-up journal. "You don't have to wait for me," he smiled, "at least, not here."

"Wait," Dean pleaded, "you can't. I don't want to be alone."

"What about mom?"

"Missouri said she's gone. For good. Her energy… everything… like she never existed."

"Dad?"

"He's in Hell, Sam, and, just between you and me, I'm really not looking to go there."

"What about-"

"Face it, man. You're all I've got. Just let me stay. Please?"

Sam bowed his head and began to read as Dean's anguished cries filled the attic and he crossed over.

* * *

All right. The end. You can stop reading now and go on with your lives. Go check out the latest Director's Cut on CWTV... or do that homework... take up knitting... maybe review this wonderful little story:) 


End file.
